Close At Hand
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: The many reasons it's a good idea to keep a trusted doctor close at hand when you are Sherlock Holmes. Fifty sentences table. May add to it later...
1. Holmes

**Close At Hand**

**The many reasons it's a good idea to keep a trusted doctor close at hand when you are Sherlock Holmes. Inspired by Mrs. Pencil. All of the following ideas can be used by you in other stories, just please let me know so I can make a note of it. **

Fight

He had worried about how well the retired army man could hold up during their first hand-to-hand combat with some thugs, but he found that though he was 'retired' he had not lost all his fight yet.

Stop

After a poor choice of words when describing his biographer's latest publication, he hastily amended the idea that he wanted the man to stop writing.

Weary

He had intended to go out again that evening to continue to follow the threads of the case, but his colleague looked so weary that he decided to call it a night and begin afresh tomorrow.

Effort

Those first few presents he purchased for his fellow lodger were not always the most ideal items, but the effort was always warmly appreciated.

Laugh

His companion had become glum as a long winter extended into April, but when he suggested a walk, a slippery patch of ice and an awkward save caused the doctor to laugh heartily.

Revolver

He had kept a small pistol on hand in case of great need, but the retired Army Surgeon's revolver (and good aim) Holmes trusted with his life on more than one occasion.

Collapse

He was known to go without food or sleep during cases, and so the doctor learned to be able to judge just how far it could go before he would collapse.

Patiently

He was growing sicker as the day went on, but he futilely tried to hide the telltale signs from his friend, who simply waited patiently waited until he was ready to accept help.

Touch

The hallucinations became more and more vivid, sending him into fits of terror, but he was calmed by a familiar touch that told him everything was all right.

Forgive

He had finally pushed Mrs. Hudson to her limits and was currently getting the dressing down of a lifetime when his fellow lodger spoke up on his behalf, imploring her to forgive him once more.

Danger

He was a master at getting into trouble, but when the doctor was with him, he was less enthused about confronting danger.

Pain

Hiding his pain was something he had become rather good at, or so he thought, but he soon realized that hiding that from his Boswell was like trying to hide sugar from ants.

Shivers

It wasn't the chilly night air, so much as the thrill of the hunt, that made him shiver, but he was offered (and kindly refused) his companions scarf nevertheless.

Crippled

He was able to defend himself and did so whenever it was necessary, but when the doctor informed him that he had unintentionally crippled his opponent, who was only twenty-two, he was sorry he had landed the blow.

Breathe

He was sure he was about to die as he blacked out from a lack of oxygen underwater, but he was brought into wakefulness by his loyal comrade's terrified voice shouting at him to breathe.

Hold

The pain was excruciating and he unintentionally squeezed his companion's hand, but was told to go ahead if he needed to and he was very glad to have a steady hand to hold.

Grasped

He was sure he was going to fall as the board gave way and gravity did its work, but he was halted as a hand firmly grasped his arm.

Silent

He had ranted for several minutes about the stupidity of one of the Scotland Yard inspectors when the doctor, who had been listening quietly the whole time, finally made a point so strong that the detective fell silent.

Trapped

One unwise action can have a variety of unpleasant results, as when the detective trapped himself on the stairs because his arm was trapped between the balusters, but none of which his friend was unwilling to [try] to fix.  
['The Perfect Crime', Chapter 55]

Clenched

He was about to run after the man, regardless of his injuries, when he felt his shoulder firmly clenched and he met the firm gaze of his ally that told him not to go.

Expected

Somehow his friend had expected those insults to bother him, and quickly responded to the offensive client with callousness that the detective had never heard from him before, but the client was, thankfully, gone.

Choke

He never expected to die while eating breakfast, but when he started to choke due to his hurried eating, the doctor was acted quickly to save him and taught him how to eat properly in the future.

Light

He was desperately trying to pick the lock in the middle of the night, when suddenly there was a burst of light as his companion wisely struck a match to aid his endeavor, regardless of who saw.

Peaceful

Work always came before entertainment, but when he cancelled his evening plans due to his flat mate's illness, he found he had no greater pleasure than seeing the peaceful face of his patient sleeping after he'd played his violin.

Mercy

He had never felt compelled before to show mercy to someone who was clearly undeserving of the favor, but when his comrade begged him not to kill their antagonist, even after the man had tried to kill them, he did as he was asked.

Hide

No matter how well he could hide behind disguises, there was one man who could see through every single one of his schooled expressions and glimpse the emotion behind.

Confidence

He was loath to admit that he was lost, and continued forward with false confidence, but the Doctor knew better and had the sense to stop at the next country inn to ask for directions.

Cries

It was not the sound of his own cries, but rather the concerned voice of his friend and biographer, that woke him on that terror-ridden nights.

Bitter

When their kind landlady went on holiday, the food declined in quality to the extent that, after one very bitter bite of food, the good doctor insisted on going to Simpsons.

Evil

He had met many types of criminals in his time, some just foolish and others purely evil, but it gave him strength to know that there was still good – proven by his selfless fellow lodger.

Fluttered

In the grips of a fever his eyelids fluttered briefly to reveal the doctor right there beside him and he knew he would be all right.

Motionless

And just when he thought he had no fight left in him, his ally was knocked down by a heavy blow and laid on the ground motionless, and suddenly he found the strength of ten men.

Spy

Though his friend didn't observe much that was helpful to the cases when he was sent to spy, the amateur soon learned that he was often being studied by those caring eyes, and the doctor saw a good deal more than any other man.

Whispers

After a series of late nights when the sleuth would unintentionally fall asleep in the sitting room, he was awoken with gentle whispers and urged to retire to his bedroom.

Home

It just wasn't home without his usual fellow-lodger, and so the cot in the doctors consulting room was far more comfortable than his bed at 221B.  
[Reference to Granada's _The Empty House_]

Helpless

His friend and colleague not only knew when he was injured or ill, but also knew he hated to feel helpless, and went to great lengths to make him as comfortable as possible.

Embrace

His normally detached and unemotional attitude melted when his concerned companion, who had feared the worst when the oncoming train nearly hit him, pulled him into a warm embrace.

Guilt

He was helpless to prevent his antagonists from harming his friend, so he gave into their demands, knowing he would be unable to bear the guilt if he had been the cause of pain.

Support

His pride wouldn't let him admit he needed help until he was too weak to deny it, but the doctor simply stopped asking if he needed help and just leant him support.

Victorious

The doctor would never admit failure, simply ask him yet again to give up the cocaine for good, and no one was less surprised than the detective when the doctor finally came out victorious.

Relief

The coughing was bothersome, but his sore throat made him so uncomfortable that he was willing to try any of the doctor's treatments to get some relief.

Falling

They had often boarded the train's last minute in the past, but when he noticed how unsteady his partner's gait was, he decided to simply wait for the next, rather than risk him falling.

Trust

It was not in his nature to rely on someone else to see to an important matter if he could do it himself, but he came to understand that his trust in the doctor was not misplaced.

Injuries

There was a wide-range of injuries that the detective acquired over the many years of work, including several painful splinters in his hand and an eye full of sand, but his trusted doctor was there to cure it all.

Rescuer

He took blow after blow from the ruffians, who insulted him to add to his torture, but suddenly the night exploded into gunfire as his rescuer arrived with the police.

Right

He was arguing with the Doctor once again about the state of his health, but he stopped when the Doctor finally asked the detective why it was such a struggle to believe that he may be right about something.

Work

He never minded his created profession's numerous risks and frustrations, but the work of his closest friend kept him worried about the health of the surgeon.

Emotions

It is only human to have feelings, and his fellow-lodger was one of the few people that had the opportunity to witness his emotions when he let his carefully constructed mask slip.

Alone

Even in the worst of situations, he knew they would always make it out alive, even if wounded, because the detective wouldn't let fatal harm befall his companion and he knew that he wouldn't die until he was alone.

Love

Though the Holmes brothers were friends with one another, it took someone who was not their kin to show the detective the true meaning of brotherly love.


	2. Watson

Watsons

1. Drag

Even on mornings he didn't feel like getting up, the detective could always manage to rouse him from his bed and drag him on another case – without which his life would have been dull and colorless.

2. Limping

His leg had been sore the night before, and that morning it was even worse, but thankfully his friend had noticed him limping and brought breakfast (and every other thing he needed) up to him in bed.

3. War

On the nights that memories of the war tormented his sleep the retired army surgeon was always lulled into pleasanter dreams by the skilled violinist's replaying favorites.

4. Dedicated

He had been a good student, dedicated to his studies so he could become a good physician, but his training had never prepared him for someone so injury-prone as he new flat mate.

5. Lives

It was something new to the doctor, who had spent most of his army career saving the lives of others and most of his time with the sleuth keeping him alive, but he was happy to find Holmes sitting next to his bed when he woke after the narrow escape.

6. Depressed

He was a bit depressed when, after the nine months he had been given to recover his health, he was still declared unfit to return to the field, but his fellow lodger told him that he was more useful where he was and he felt better.

7. Pleaded

His last adventure with the detective had almost been fatal, and though the man pleaded with him going on the next case, he refused to stay, but was glad for his concern.

8. Strong

He had been feeling poorly all afternoon, so he went to fetch his medical bag and the next moment found himself in the detective's strong arms after a wave of dizziness had hit him.

9. Sick

He lost his first child patient that evening and came home feeling sick himself, but the perceptive detective managed to find the right words to soothe his aching heart.

10. Hero

He had never considered himself much of a hero, but an irregular who was retelling the night's adventure used the word and when he modestly tried to correct the lad, the detective supported the irregular's claim.

11. Fears

It was a normal thing to be scared of, rushing into a worn-down warehouse while their pursuers fired at them, but his companion's confidence banished all of his fears.

12. Honour

He knew he'd done a good service in Her Majesty's army, but to hear his usually critical friend defend his honour to a quarrelsome client meant more to him than any of the praise he had received from superior officers.

13. Sympathize

Because of how judgmental the detective was of the Scotland Yarders he was able to sympathize when the doctor came home furious about another doctor's treatment of a patient who had come to him for help.

14. Knowledge

Many times in their acquaintance the doctor had questioned the wisdom of the chemist performing certain experiments indoors, but he often found the detective's scientific work fascinating and his own knowledge of chemistry grew.

15. Instructions

The sleuth seemed loath to leave for the continent when the ill doctor remind behind, but there were many visitors over that week to keep him company that the doctor later learned were acting on his friend's instructions.

16. Satisfaction

He pulled out his revolver and aimed to fire, and though ignoring his oath always bothered him, he found sometimes he got greater satisfaction when he helped his flat mate than from his own profession.

17. Cough

It was only a mild cough, but he was forced into bed and told that the old adage was true about doctors making the worst patients.

18. Chivalrous

The detective had always told him that the fairer sex was his department, and as the chivalrous surgeon held open the door for two young ladies entering the restaurant, his companion tapped his foot impatiently when the women stopped to flirt.

19. Ambush

The criminals had planned the ambush well, but they had not counted on just how fierce the amateur detective could be when his friend was wounded.

20. Blinded

His captors saw to it that a scarf blinded him, but soon enough the tightly wound blindfold was removed to reveal the welcomed sight of his friend.

21. Running

He couldn't keep up with that pace and hoped his friend would just go on ahead, but the other man was already running back and insistent on staying together.

22. Courage

His companion had not missed the looks he kept sending the handsome woman sitting alone in the restaurant, and he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or deeply grateful when the detective had the courage he lacked to ask the woman if she would like to join them.

23. Stab

The doctor cried out in pain as his opponent drew out a knife and stabbed his bad leg, but as he stumbled back, he saw his friend attack the man with a vengeance and then turned to help the doctor home.

24. Exhausted

By the time the second surgery was over, the surgeon was utterly exhausted from the strain, but his friend was at home and ready with a blanket, pillow, and soothing violin piece in the sitting room to help him sleep.

25. Desire

He had mentioned his desire for a vacation in passing to Mrs. Hudson several months ago and on Christmas morning he found two first class tickets with a bow around them from a detective whose hearing was sharper than he thought.

26. Accident

Watson was fast, but not fast enough to avoid the out-of-control carriage barreling towards him, though he was pushed out of the way by his protector in the just in time to avoid a terrible accident.

27. Time

The doctor was busy the day he was moving out, but not too busy to notice the glum expression on his former flat mate's face as he prepared to leave, so he assured his friend that he would be sure to make time for him as well.

28. Haunt

Old war memories returned to haunt the army surgeon after they helped Henry Wood, but his friend was quick to take his mind off of those painful memories and onto more enjoyable topics. *

29. Rescue

He had been held over at his practice by a patient with an ever-growing list of complaints when his friend came to his rescue after he was late for their dinner plans.

30. Faint

He was somehow unsurprised to find the familiar wiry arms around him and a concerned face that he hadn't seen for three years looking down at him when he woke after fainting for the first and last time in his life.

31. Lonely

The first anniversary of his marriage after Mary's death was a hard one, but the doctor was not lonely for the amateur sleuth took the liberty of inviting several of his friends over to see him throughout the day to keep him occupied.

32. Fever

He was feeling better, but was forced to stay in bed by his friend who had been quite worried for him after four days of a high fever.

33. Nightmares

After an especially trying case, the good doctor was kept awake for weeks by the horrifying nightmares that wouldn't leave his mind, but he did not spend the long nights along, for the sleuth stayed up as well.

34. Enemy

It was the one-year anniversary of the sleuth's return to life, and the doctor couldn't help asking his friend why he had not told the him that the note he had received en route to the falls had been sent by their enemy.

35. Shoot

He had been a fool to trust Carlyle, who had returned while the sleuth was out and was currently preparing to shoot the doctor, but when a shot rang out, it was Carlyle that fell to the floor, revealing the pale figure behind him.

36. Wisdom

The days had grown bitterly cold, and the doctor was out seeing patients most of the time, but the detective (who had been admired for his wisdom) went out poorly dressed and gave his friend a chance to work from home when he got a bad case of pneumonia.

37. Grief

He was always melancholy on the anniversary of his wife's death, but he was surprised to find that his friend would cancel all plans to stay with him through his grief.

38. Cold

The doctor intended to go out, even in the midst of a terrible blizzard, to see his patients, but found that his medical skills were required at home by a faking detective instead.

39. Aim

He had a good aim, but his heart was racing as he prepared to fire at the man using his comrade as a living shield.

40. Life

It hurt to hear promise after promise from the detective that he would perform no more life-endangering stunts, only to end up doing it again, but the doctor eventually realized he would want it no other way.

41. Missing

He was a fearless Doctor, and didn't care about the risk to himself, but whenever he was overworking, items from his medical bag would mysteriously go missing.

42. Anger

He had a temper and his patience was tried many times in their long time together, but somehow he could never hold his anger towards his companion for long.

43. Truth

It was a moment of pure luck, if the arrogant amateur had been honest, but his companion held his tongue as he pretended to be on the right trail all along in front of the Scotland Yarders, who would read the truth in his biographer's next publication.

44. Blood

He was always worried for his reckless flat mate, but somehow when blood was spilt, he always managed to force down his panic and do his job.

45. Battle

Even though he was the one off serving, he pitied his anxious friend back home more, who was reading the high death counts of every battle and fearing for him.

46. Promise

It was not his determination that saw him through the first months of his service in World War II, but rather his hasty promise that he would come home to a forlorn detective just before he departed.

47. Faithfully

When he realized he'd caught the epidemic that was claiming many lives after The Great War, he intended to quarantine himself, but his friend refused to respect his orders and faithfully stayed with him through it all.

48. Memories

The overworked doctor had been summoned to Sussex because the beekeeper needed company and they spent a restful afternoon chatting about memories of adventures together.

49. Stranded

He learned by telegram he was stranded while visiting the detective in Sussex because of a train wreck, he later learned that his host invented.

50. Persuasion

Though the detective had surrendered several years ago, the doctor stubbornly refused to retire and it took all of his friend's powers of persuasion to convince him to finally accept the passing of time.

*In the first paragraph of the Crooked Man the story is placed a short time after Watson's marriage, thus this order.


End file.
